A wolf named Keiko
by Keiko Ookami
Summary: Wounded, alone. Keiko Ookami layed on the cold, hard ground, close to death. 'How could I let him jump me like that' she thought to herself, trying to muster enough strangth to sit up. Sorry not the best at summaries. Also the rating should go up as the
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This story is a dream I had, just I'm going to add on to it. Also, I'm putting my friends in this story. If you've read their stories, you'll like this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wounded, alone. Keiko Ookami layed on the cold, hard ground, close to death. 'How could I let him jump me like that?' she thought to herself, trying to muster enough strangth to sit up.  
  
Before she could say anything, she was up in the tree tops, gliding along in the arms of a fire demon. "Who are-" she tried to ask before he cut her off. "Shut your mouth, girl. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." he snapped.  
  
A few minutes pasted before he stopped in a courtyard of a temple. He walked into the temple, down a hallway, and into a room, filled with books. There was a small group of people sitting around a fire place. He walked in and a man with red hair asked, "Hiei, what do you got there?"  
  
Hiei layed Keiko down on a near by couch, "I found her, Kurama, in the woods." he said addressing the man who asked the question. "I thought someone could help her." he said backing away so a older women could take a look at her.  
  
"Wow shrimp. You cared for someone else. I'm impressed." a man said who had on a green school uniform. Hiei gritted his teeth, "Spirt Baka should watch himself."  
  
"Yeah okay. So grandma will she be better?" the spirt man asked the older women.  
  
"Yes she should be able to get up later on tonight. Botan would you go and get a bed set for her." the old lady said. Keiko grunted, gasping for words, "No--I-couldn't burden---you." The spirt man laughed, "Don't worry. Grandma said you can stay here and thats what your going to do. By the way, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. This is Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, Kuwabara, and Botan." he explained pointing to each person. Keiko weakly smiled, "I-I'm Keiko Ookami."  
  
Hiei's eyes shot open. 'Really. She's an Ookami. No wonder her scent was so inviting.' he thought to himself. His thoughts where interupted by the doors being thrown opened and two girls running into the room.  
  
"Guys....DEMON!" one yelled, as a blast came from the hallway. Though the dust a man appeared. They could see that he was a little taller than Urameshi, and had a cat tail. "Oh Keiko!" he sang walking into the room. We could hear Keiko mutter a word but no one could hear what she had said.  
  
"Keiko...hunny thats what you get for running off like that." he said walking over to her, taking her chin in his hand. She rudely pulled it out of his grasp. "Buzz...off!"  
  
That made his tempature rise. He balled his hand into a fist and raised it about her head. But before he had time to connect it to her face, Hiei had tossed him across the room. "What do you want asshole?"  
  
"I only want Keiko. Dead or alive." he said attacking her again. This time Genkai blocked the attack and said, "Hey dimwit. Can't you count? 7 fighters against 1 stupid cat demon!" That got his blood boiling. "I'm not a Cat demon, and don't think of ever mixing me with those weaklings. I'm Kitoyo of the panther demon tribe. I don't care if there's 100 of you. That demon belongs to me." he said pointing to Keiko.  
  
"Yeah right." Hiei said pulling out his sword. "Do you feel lucky?" Kitoyo smiled, "Always." and attacked Hiei. With one swing of the sword he sent Kitoyo though the wall. Genkai sighed," Hiei would you be so kind as to not destroy my temple again!" Hiei only smiled as he walked to the giant hole, but when he got there the pile of wood was empty. Off in a tree a yell came their way, "Perhaps next time, dear Keiko." and with that he was out of sight.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said putting his sword away. Before anyone could talk about what happened with the fight, Hiei had walked across the room, picked up Keiko and head out of the room. "Well we know who's property Keiko is." Yusuke laughed. One of the girls nudged him in his rib cage, "Really Yusuke I don't what I see in you." With that Yusuke had picked up the girl and was spinning her around, "Because, my dear Sorna. YOU LOVE ME!!!" Though screams and yells Sorna responded, "Not unless you stop spinning me!"  
  
Yusuke stopped and held Sorna so she wouldn't fall the the ground. "So shall we find out where prince charming and Cinderella went to?" Yusuke said heading down the hallway. The others followed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yusuke opened the door to a guest room down the hall. Kurama, Botan, Genkai, Sorna, Morgan, Kuwabara and him went in to the room. Laying on the bed was Keiko. She turned her head and Kuwabara asked, "So where's the shrimp?"

"Hiei went to get me a glass of water." she stammered out. Sorna walked over to Keiko, "By the way, I'm Sorna and that's Morgan." she said pointing to a girl basically chained to Kurama's arm.

Keiko smiled, "So...you two a couple?" Kurama smiled, "Yeah how can you tell?" Morgan add, "And happy ...right?" Kurama agreed. Yusuke walked over to Keiko, "So-Keiko, do you like Hiei?"

Before she could answer, a voice drifted into the room, "Don't make me hurt you, baka detective." Hiei walked back into the room with a glass of water in his hand. He set it down on the table and stared at everyone. Yusuke was about to say something when Genkai butted in and said, "It's getting late. Let's get some rest and we'll get answers in the morning." Everyone left but Hiei.

He walked around her bed, with the water and pulled her into his arms. Her breathing quickened. "Open your mouth. Drink." Hiei ordered. Keiko opened her mouth and Hiei put the glass to her lips. After the water was gone, he layed Keiko back down. Keiko looked at Hiei and saw that he had a dark stain on his shirt. It was blood. "Hiei..." He came back to her in an instant, "What's is it?"

She raised her hand to his cheek and brushed it down. His cheeks got hot with her touch. "Take off your shirt." she ordered. "WHAT?!"

Keiko smiled, "Just do it." After a few more words were spoken, he took off his shirt. At the sign of victory, Keiko, moved her hand to his stomach, to see a wound. Dry blood covered it. "When did you get this?" she asked putting her hand to his side, gold light streamed out of her hand. As she removed her hand, Hiei could see that the wound was gone. "So you have healing powers." Keiko smiled weakly. "Yeah just for everyone but me."

Hiei leaned down closer to Keiko, "Hiei--wh-what are y-you doing?" As Hiei got closer to Keiko's face, the door burst open, and a little blue bird thing flew into the room. "Puu!!!" it said. Hiei's temper rose, "YO! Someone better come and get this animal before I slice it to pieces!" he yelled as Sorna ran into the room. "Hold your horses, Hiei. I'll get him."

Sorna caught the bird thing and was leaving when she turned and said, "So Hiei, do I need to get you a set of furry hand cuffs?" Out of no where, a pillow hit Sorna in the face. Hiei was standing right in front of the bed with the other pillow aimed to her face. Sorna saw this and left quickly from the room. Hiei sighed and brought the pillow down. Just then Sorna popped her head back into the room and added, "Geezz, Hiei. I was just asking." and ran back out of the room.

Sorna returned to Yusuke's room in fits and giggles. Yusuke looked up for the manga he was reading long enough to say, "So you had to irratate him didn't ya?" Sorna lightly laughed, "I'm sorry but it was something I had to say."

Yusuke put down the manga and walked over to his beloved. He quickly kissed her, "You want to go out of stay in tonight?" "Well Genkai said to get a good night sleep. So....lets go out for a while." Yusuke smiled again, "Thats what I was thinking too." They grabbed their coats cause it got colder outside, then headed into town.

Meanwhile...

Hiei got up and headed for the door. He was stopped by the smell of salt. "Why are you crying?" he asked trying to hide his concern. "Hiei. If I asked you to help me with a favor, would you help?" Keiko asked wipping the tears away.

"Depends on what it is." he said still standing in the middle of the room. "Help me get my sister back please." Keiko said, "She and I, we were captured by the panter demon tribe. I got away but they caught her. Hiei, she told me to go and leave her but I just can't. Please help me."

"So these panther demons have your sister and you want me to help you get her back. Is that what I understand?" Hiei said turning back around to face Keiko. She nodded. "Well then we shall leave when you can stand and walk to my likings." he then turned and walked to the door. "Now get some sleep." he turned off the lights and shut the door.

A/N- So how is it so far? good, bad, totally horrible? Please tell me. and don't feel like you have to alwayz say nice things to me. I want some harse things too. Hope you enjoyed it though!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week past when Hiei finally said that Keiko was well enough to go. It was night time and Hiei and Keiko were alone in her room. "Okay we'll leave in the morning." Hiei said.

Keiko smiled, "Sorna said that she and Yusuke want to come too. So did everyone else. But I don't want to them to get hurt."

Hiei laughed, "If your worried about that don't. They can take care of them selves....Kuwabara on the other hand-"

Keiko laughed, "Hiei cut him some slack. He wouldn't get hurt. He wants to come back to his beloved Yukina."

Hiei eye's turned into hate. Keiko noticed this and said, "Hiei are you okay?"

'I never told her about Yukina, and about my past.' Hiei thought silently to himself. "I was just thinking about the morning."

"Bull, your either mad or worried about something. What's the deal?"

"Just drop it." he said and left the room.

Early in the morning Morgan woke up and saw that Kurama was awake and staring at her. "Kurama? What's wrong?" she said sitting straight up in bed.

"Shhh...nothing I was just watching you sleep." Morgan smiled, "You should've woken me."

"But you were so cute just laying there."

Morgan gave him a kiss and said, "How bout we hop in the shower before everyone else?"

"I like your thinking." he said following her toword the bathroom.

Everyone met in the front of the temple and headed out into the woods. Keiko looked around and noticed that the woods brought some memories back to her. "Just up a head is the panter demon village." she said to everyone.

Sorna came up behind Morgan and said, "Is it me or is Hiei and Keiko not getting along with each other?"

"I know what you mean. Hiei won't even look at Keiko in that dreamy gaze he often has." Morgan said then chuckled at the thought of Hiei in a dreamy gaze.

The gang emurged from the forest to be in front of a giant gate. "So this is the place?" Yusuke asked, "Homey."

Keiko looked and started to walk around the side of the gate. "Follow me guys. There's a nother entrance over here. It'll lead straight into Kiyoto's hut. There will Kiyono should be." Keiko slipped inside and waited for the rest of the gang to get in before going on.

"Hey Keiko...um is that your sister?" Kuwabara asked pointing to a girl facing the wall. She lifted her hand and it revealed a sharp knife. "Hey what's she doing?!"

Keiko ran to her sister's aid and slapped the knife away from her. Everyone stared at Keiko as she moved her hands around frantically. She bent down and drew her sister into a hug.

"Um, hey Keiko what was all that about?" Sorna asked moving her hands around like Keiko had done.

She lifted her head and looked at her friends. Tears were weld up in her eyes. "Kiyono is not like everyone else. She's deaf." Kiyono turned her head for the first time to reveal hazel eye's. She raised her hands and started to sign something. "She says that she's sorry for what you have all just witnessed." Keiko explained.

Kiyono stood and walked around the small room to where everyone was standing and bowed. Kurama looked at the girl and smiled. He walked up to her, moving her face up so she could see him. He started to sign something. Morgan, along with everyone else in the room was stunned. They never new that Kurama knew sign langauge.

"Thank you, sir." Keiko said as Kiyono signed it.

"Kurama what did you say to her?" Morgan asked as he returned to her side. He turned and just smiled at his beloved.

A/N: Well how is it? I'm not to sure where I'm going with this story just please bare with me for the time being. It will pick up once most of the facts get out in the open. I'll be waiting for reviews! 


End file.
